Classes
In Flyff, there are a total of 13 classes to play. Player will always start out as a beginner class called the [https://ghostflyff.wikia.com/wiki/Vagrant Vagrant] class. With training, players can level up their characters and advance to the first job at level 15 and go to a second job at level 60 then when you get to 120 you will have to do a quest called "The Master Quest" after that you will become level 60 again but with the rank Master. When you become level 120 again, you will do another quest called "The Hero Quest" after that you will become level 121 then you will level to level 130 then do the third job quest. Each job offers new skills and abilities which in turn will result in a different battle style. After this you can now level up to level 175. https://ghostflyff.wikia.com/wiki/Vagrant Vagrant This class is the starting class for all players entering the world of FlyFF. Vagrants are melee fighters with access to three skills. At level 15, they have the option to advance to one of the four main job classes, which are gained by completing a quest. Upon completing the quest and gaining the new job, their stats are reset, allowing them to quickly adjust to their new job requirements. First Jobs After you, the vagrant, achieve Level 15, you will be able to receive a job quest from one of the instructors (All of them are in the town in Flaris called Flarine). You will have the option of becoming either a Magician, an Acrobat, an Assist, or a Mercenary. Afterwards it's up to you to complete the quest. Until you are finished with your job change, you will not be able to gain any additional experience points. https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenary%7CMercenary Melee fighters with the option to wield a https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Sword%7Csword or an https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Axe%7Caxe. Their skills allow more damaging attacks or self-improving buffs. They usually have the most https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/HP%7CHP of the starting classes.The mercenary class has the most points in defense amongst other 1st transfer jobs in Flyff making them an ideal tanker at the start of the game. https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Assist%7CAssist An Assist is a support class in the game. Assists are able to cast heal and cast buffs. Assists are usually supporting characters who can cast and heal supportive spells or go offensive and use a knuckle. Using a two-handed Stick, Assists can cast various buffs to help another character or themselves in the game. By using Knuckles ar-ups, Assists can be self-sufficient. These variants of assists are the first class to acquire an AoE attack (Burst Crack), at level 28. Assist abilities include healing, hammering the ground to damage surrounding foes, raising stats temporarily of players, and resurrecting dead players. At level 60, Assists can becomehttps://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Ringmasters%7C Ringmasters orhttps://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Billposters.%7C Billposters. https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Acrobat%7CAcrobat Acrobats are the ranged combatants in flyff. They use a bow or yoyo to hit their enemies from a far. Acrobat's primary stat points is DEX for faster attack speed and for critical hits. The bow's ranged is farther than the yoyo and relies on Dex for more damage while yoyo's may have shorter range than the bow but pushes an enemy away from the acrobat and rely on Str for damage. Magician Spellcasters with slow but powerful arsenal of attack spells. They may choose to master either their elemental spells which greatly increase the damage on the right monster or their only none elemental spell that can harm an enemey no matter what thier element is. Magicians may choose between two weapons, Staves which is a two-handed weapon and will inflict more damage, or Wands which is a one-handed weapon which allows more defense because they can wear a shield on the other hand. Second Jobs Upon reaching level 60. You will have a number of things to choose from depending on what you are: https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Knight%7CKnight Knights have nice shiny armor and have big two-handed weapons used to inflict high damage which lack in speed quite a bit. Knights get the highest STA/defense and HP ratings per level so they are often known to be Area of Effect users and the tanks of FlyFF. https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Blade%7CBlade If you see someone who is but a blur as they hack away then most likely you have just encountered a Blade. If you are a Mercenary you can become a Blade at level 60. You will gain more abilities that allow to face your enemies without fear for your life, while they shake in their armor. Blades can do many things that a mercenary cannot, like dual-wielding weapons. But they hold the same philosophy. "Hit hard, hit fast and never look back." https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Billposter%7CBillposter Billposters are one of the most common classes. They are second only to Knights in defense, and use the buffs they learned as an Assist to enhance both their attack and defense powers as well as some unique Billposter skills like the devastating Asalraalaikum which consumes all the Billposter's mp but inflicts insane amount of damage. https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Ringmaster%7CRingmaster Ringmasters are known for their prowess in buffing and healing. Often, they allocate all of their stat points into INT, and some add some STA for higher survivability. Their only but powerful AOE attack spell is Merkaba Hanzelrusha which when casted inflicts holy damage that hits nearby enemies per 2 seconds and will last for 10 seconds. https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Jester%7CJester Possessing a large range of attacks. Unlike the court jester of medieval times, these Jesters are masters of trickery and can be bloodthirsty fighters. They use Yo-Yo’s along with dark magic to drain blood in order to replenish their own health, inject poison into foes, launch coins to dent enemy armor, and impair their victims by attacking vital organs. They receive four times as much Critical Hit Rate from the Dexterity stat than any other class. Jesters may use https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Bows%7CBows but they will not have access to their skills. https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Ranger%7CRanger Rangers are known for their high blockrate and skills such as Fire Arrow and Ice Arrow. Rangers can take damage from many mobs at once and not need as much STA as most Area of Effect users due to their blockrate. Although they do not excel at player versus player, they can make a magician subclass virtually powerless by disabling their spells with a Silent Arrow. https://flyff.wikia.com/wiki/Psykeeper%7CPsykeeper Psykeepers can stop their enemies from approaching and inflict great harm to their enemies, although they do not have as many Area of Effect spells as Elementors. All Psykeepers wield wands, coupled with shields to bring oblivion to their enemies. http://Elementors Elementors are known for their powerful Area of Effect spells. They use the elements to maximize damage on their foes. All Elementor spells require a staff to cast.